


Affair With The Thief

by LovetheOmni



Series: Get Bent [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich, cis!swap, cisgirl!Gallavich, get bent series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Mickaela, Lilian was able to forget about her fucked up life, her dad, and her boss. All of the drama just disappeared... until Mickaela got shot. Genderbent Shameless. Ian/Mickey genderswap lesbian femslash; takes place during 1x09 canon time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affair With The Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This part and part one basically cover the majority of season one in the canon. After this, I plan on jumping around a lot. The story will remain compliant with the canon, but I will include original scenes too. Just think of these as a bunch of related one-shots instead of a chaptered story.
> 
> This part has sexual situations in it. If lesbian sex isn't really your thing, it's okay. You don't have to read it. But they get interrupted, so it's not really that explicit to be honest.
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank the people that helped me pick out Linda's genderbent name, among other names that I'll use later. I chose Landon since that seemed to be the more popular choice.
> 
> As always, I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!

Lilian couldn't believe that asshole father of hers, Micah Gallagher, finally showed up again after ditching her and her siblings for almost two fucking years. She didn't want to see him. She felt so betrayed and abandoned, just the thought of her father brought tears to her eyes.

She didn't know what to do. She was so upset that there was no way that she could accomplish anything if she went back to work at the Kash and Grab. She ran to the only place she could think of: Mickaela's house.

Lilian banged desperately on the door, hoping that Mickaela was home. She was in luck, because Mickaela was the one who answered.

Mickaela looked just as unkept as ever: her brown hair was unbrushed and her mascara was smeared around her eyes. She even had a big streak of dirt across her cheek.

"This _really_ isn't a good time, Gallagher," Mickaela hissed in warning. She scowled as her mother shrieked loudly at her sisters inside the house.

But then she frowned in what could almost be mistaken for concern when she saw the look on Lilian's face.

"I _need_ to see you," Lilian pleaded, her voice breaking as she tried not to cry. "I… I don't know where else to go."

She wanted to pull Mickaela close and kiss her soft lips right then and there. She'd never wanted anything so bad. But even though they'd been fuck buddies for a while, Mickaela still refused to kiss her, and she definitely wasn't going to start right on her front doorstep for everyone to see. Lilian held herself back.

"Thought you had work today," Mickaela said awkwardly. Lilian nodded and sniffed.

"Landon's gonna fuckin' murder me," she explained. "I'm supposed to be there now."

Mickaela sighed, chewing on her lip. Her eyes flickered worriedly, and she glanced inside the house to make sure that no one was watching.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," she said quickly. She slammed the door without even a goodbye.

* * *

No one was at the Kash and Grab when Lilian got back. She sat behind the cash register and combed her hands through her long red hair nervously, pretending that she'd been there the whole time. She was lucky that it wasn't really the time of day that customers frequently came in, and she hadn't seen her boss, Kasha Karib, in days.

It seemed like it had been forever since she'd properly talked to Kasha. She and Kasha used to fool around together, they'd even developed a pretty loving relationship, but all that changed.

When Mickaela started regularly stealing from the store, Kasha's husband, Landon, put up security cameras in an attempt to catch her. Instead, he ended up seeing footage of Lilian fucking his wife right up against one of the inventory shelves.

Landon was outraged, but he reacted in a way that neither one of them had expected. He didn't fire Lilian. He didn't demand a divorce. Instead, he gave Kasha a choice: either she could get pregnant again or he'd tell the whole Mosque that his wife was a lesbian.

So Kasha chose to get pregnant. She became so busy with things like charting her ovulation cycles and planning for the new baby that she didn't have time for Lilian anymore. They drifted apart.

And then Lilian started messing around with Mickaela.

 _Fuck_. Everything was so messed up lately, even at work. Lilian couldn't handle it.

Lilian looked up hopefully when a bell dinged and the door swung open. Just like she said she would, Mickaela shuffled in.

The other girl didn't say anything to Lilian. She just looked around the store, making sure that no one else was inside, before walking straight to the back. She had fucked Lilian in the store enough times to know exactly where to go.

Lilian quickly locked the front door and followed her.

When they were both inside the freezer, out of view of the cameras, Mickaela finally spoke up. "So… what's with you today?" she asked cautiously. She ran a finger over her lip out of nervous habit. The girl had never really been comfortable with talking about emotional shit.

"Sorry," Lilian said. "I just needed to be with someone right now… My dad's back. That fuckhead just abandoned us, and now he's _back_."

Mickaela sighed before pulling out a box of cigarettes and offering one to Lilian, as if that might make her feel better. "That's rough," she mumbled.

"Yeah… but I don't really wanna talk about it," Lilian whispered as she declined the cigarette. "I just want it to go away."

For just a moment, they both looked silently at each other. Lilian gazed at Mickaela needily, her eyes shining with lust…

Suddenly, Mickaela gasped as Lilian grabbed her and turned her around, shoving her roughly against a cart of frozen drinks. The taller girl pressed herself firmly against Mickaela's back and ran her hands over her soft skin.

Mickaela sighed in relief, relaxing under Lilian's touch. She felt more comfortable when they weren't talking. She didn't want Lilian to get the wrong idea that they were "girlfriends" or some kind of dykey shit like that.

The shorter girl gripped the bars of the cart and shivered as Lilian's warm hands slid up her shirt and cupped her breasts, rubbing over her bra. Mickaela was cold from being in the freezer, but Lilian still managed to be warm. The temperature difference made her shiver from more than just the cold.

She felt herself getting wet.

Lilian brought a hand up and brushed Mickaela's long hair off to one side so that she could lean down and press her lips to the back of the brunette's exposed neck. She ran her mouth along Mickaela's hairline softly, until she remembered that Mickaela didn't like kissing or anything that could be misconstrued as "romantic." She quickly switched to biting.

Mickaela moaned and tried to ignore the fact that she had liked it when Lilian gently kissed her skin.

Lilian quickly unbuttoned Mickaela's pants and slid a hand inside. She teasingly rubbed her palm against the other girl. She knew exactly where to touch her to drive her crazy.

Mickaela bucked her hips under Lilian's ministrations and groaned impatiently. She wanted more. She wanted Lilian _inside_ of her.

"Get on with it," she whined.

Lilian chuckled. Even though she was the one who was usually on top, it still felt like Mickaela was the dominant one. Lilian secretly loved it that way. She wanted to spoil the older girl and cater to her every demand.

She did as she was told and slipped a finger inside.

Mickaela's body trembled with pleasure. Her breathing came out broken and ragged. Lilian rocked their bodies together as she thrusted in and out of Mickaela with one hand and massaged one of her breasts with the other. She savored the noises that Mickaela was making.

Lilian completely forgot about her fucked up life, her dad, and her boss. All of the drama just disappeared. All that mattered was Mickaela.

Lilian wanted to feel closer to her somehow. The redhead wrapped her hand around Mickaela's and gripped it tightly. For an instant, she felt like their hearts finally connected.

But then Lilian heard the freezer door open.

The two girls sprung apart as Kasha walked into the room. The older woman looked at the two teenagers, dumbstruck. She couldn't believe that her "girlfriend" was fucking the very thief that was making her job so difficult lately. In her own store, no less!

Mickaela looked horrified when she realized that her secret had finally been discovered. She quickly pulled her pants back up and buttoned them. As she ran past Kasha, she violently pushed her out of the way. She fumbled with the lock before escaping from the store.

Lilian didn't say anything. She just looked at Kasha apologetically. The Muslim woman also stayed quiet.

Neither one of them said a word to each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kasha was a shy woman. She hated confrontation. Maybe if Mickaela hadn't come back to the store that night at closing time, she could have forgotten about the whole incident.

But Mickaela wasn't that smart. When she swaggered back into the store, Lilian was nowhere in sight. She and Kasha were the only ones there.

Kasha spotted the Milkovich and averted eye contact. She continued sorting through the inventory, trying to ignore her.

"You better not snitch on me," Mickaela warned her. "You tell _anyone_ , and you'll regret it."

Kasha still didn't say anything, but she stopped working on what she was doing. She felt so mad that she could barely see straight. Her blood boiled with rage. If this bitch had the nerve to come into _her_ store and steal _her_ inventory, that was one thing, but stealing _her_ girl was another thing altogether.

Kasha slowly walked over to the cash register.

Mickaela chuckled and grabbed a Snickers bar off the front counter. She tore it open and took a bite. "Mmm. That's sweet," she cooed mockingly. "I like 'em sweet. But… so do you, huh?" Mickaela laughed at her own joke and took another bite of the candy.

Kasha couldn't take it anymore. She pulled a gun out from below the cash register and aimed it at Mickaela's head.

From the back room, Lilian heard a gunshot, and then another. She ran, terrified, to find out what happened.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Mickaela was lying on the ground, clutching her leg. "You _bitch_!" she screeched.

Kasha was shaking. She put down the gun.

"Oh my god! Mickaela!" Lilian cried. She ran over to the bleeding girl and held her close to inspect the damage.

Mickaela's face scrunched up in agony and she hissed loudly. She was in too much pain to push Lilian's loving hands off of her.

When the cops showed up, Mickaela was too afraid to admit the real reason that Kasha shot her. She admitted to stealing from the store, and they took her away to juvie.

As the months passed by, Mickaela expected Lilian to forget all about her. They were just fuck buddies, after all. But to her confusion, Lilian kept coming back to visit her.

And when she was released, Lilian's feelings for the rebel girl were stronger than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review~ :D
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
